Removing Hearts
by babydon'tletmefall
Summary: "I can do it Trent!" Courtney glared at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I'm Courtney Madison Summers! I was a C.I.T. you know?" Of course I knew, she told me everyday-Trent/Courtney one-shot.


**_True: Whoop whoop! First Trentney baby. :D I actually have another Trentney idea in my head, as well as this one. So yeah, here we go. XD_**

**_I've been having a small Trentney obsession lately (I blame you Alexex. ;) therefore, this short one-shot was born. Hope you like it._**

**_POV: Trent's POV_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Summary: "I can do it Trent!" Courtney glared at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I'm Courtney Madison Summers! I was a C.I.T. you know?" Of course I knew, she told me everyday-Trent/Courtney one-shot._

_

* * *

_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I'm sure! I don't turn back on my decisions!"

I looked at my girlfriend of three months and sighed. "You know, even if you keep it, I'm going to love you all the same."

Courtney's expression softened and she sighed. "I know that Trent, but... you've done so much for me." I grabbed her hand in comfort and her mouth twitched into a small smile. "I want to show you I'm serious about our relationship... I want to show you I'm completely over Duncan."

I looked at her, taking my eyes off the road for a short moment and beamed, leaning over quickly and kissing her forehead.

She blushed wildly and narrowed her eyes, not quite losing the smile. "Tell anyone I said that, and die."

"Got it beautiful."

Man I was lucky to have her.

* * *

_It was a normal Saturday morning, I was planning a do nothing day. Just lay around, play guitar, you know, the usual. My mom wasn't here and it was going to be simply relaxing-_

_Until my girlfriend barged into my apartment._

_It wasn't like it was unusual to see Courtney come in unannounced, we've been dating for almost three months and she loved coming and almost giving me heart attacks at random times throughout the week._

_What surprised me was how she had absolutely no make-up on, and instead of her usual capris, polo, and sweatervest, she had simple sweats and a large t-shirt. Her hair was sticking out at all ends, and she looked as if she just woke up, which, being 8:00, she probably did. _

_Not that I thought she looked bad, personally, I think with no make-up, she looked the most beautiful. Her naturally beautiful skin was already tan and flawless, her onyx eyes didn't need any eye-make up to make them look stunning. Beautiful._

_I gave a small smile. "Hey gorgeous." I felt a sense of accomplishment when I saw her small blush. "What are you doing here so early?"_

_"We need to talk."_

_My eyes immediately widened and I was quickly filled with dread. "Look! Courtney! If it's about forgetting our two month anniversary a few weeks ago I said I was sorry! I promise I'll make it up to you!" I begged._

_Courtney rolled her eyes. "I'm not breaking up with you, you dork!" Relief washed over me in seconds, and I sighed. _

_"So why are you here?" _

_"Well..." My girlfriend looked around slightly embarassed. "You know that stupid heart tattoo right...?"_

_I couldn't help but wince, of course I remember. It was the last thing connecting Duncan and Courtney's relationship, even if they broke up over a year ago. "Yeah... I know."_

_"I want to get it removed."_

_My reaction was simple, I did what any sane person would do if their girlfriend wanted to get a tattoo removed. I choked on my spit. Smooth Trent, smooth... _

_Courtney rolled her eyes as if expecting my response. "Trent, calm down."_

_"Courtney!" I said once I calmed down. "Do you know how painful that is? Have you even put any thought into this?"_

_She looked offended and I immediately regreted what I said. "Of course I did! I did some research... and there's a tattoo shop a few blocks away from here. I already booked an appointment for next Friday. I talked to Gwen and Bridgette, and they think it's a good idea as well."_

_I opened my mouth to retaliate but she continued. "I'm going to go whether you like it or not..." she walked towards me and wrapped her arms around my torso. "But I want you to be there with me."_

_I sighed. Why did I have to choose such a headstrong and intelligent girlfriend?_

_"Okay..." I smiled weakly at her. "I'll take you."_

_She gasped and grinned up at me. "Thanks Trent!" She pecked my cheek and walked out of my apartment, leaving me with a dazed look on my face._

_Oh yeah, I thought, that's why. Because she completes me._

_

* * *

_

And that was the story of why I was driving towards the tattoo parlor on a Friday afternoon instead of hanging out with Geoff, DJ, and Cody.

After a few minutes Courtney sighed. "Thanks for taking me babe." She gave me one of those smiles that made my heart melt as we finally pulled into the parking lot of the parlor.

As we walked inside I felt a stab in my heart when I saw all the guys looking Courtney up and down. Not like I could blame them though, glancing at her you could see her lucious curves and long legs under her green capris. But she's _mine, _not there's, _mine._ She's my Courtney and I'm not letting her go.

"Ow," Said girl winced as my grip on her hand tightened in anger. "Trent, that hurts."

I looked at her apologetically and my grip loosened in a matter of seconds, she smiled in response as we walked up to the counter.

"I'm Courtney Summers, I have an appointment."

The woman turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Okay," she popped her gum, making the two of us wince. "Whaddya want me to do chickie?"

Courtney narrowed her eyes. "Well I want you to tell me where to go so I can-"

The girl, who said Maria on her name tag, snorted. "Well, I can tell you where I want you to go."

"Look," my girlfriend slapped her hand against the counter, making Maria jump and the other customers look at the three of us. "I didn't come here to be insulted."

"Then I suggest you leave."

I quickly intervened before Courtney could reply. "Look, we just want to get a tattoo removed, then we'll leave."

Maria grumbled and pointed toward a door labed _**6**_, "In there sweetcheeks."

I grabbed Courtney's arm and pulled her in there. "She was so annoying, I mean seriously, who _does _that?" She pouted slightly and walked into the room. "Let's do this." I shook my head, following after her. Man I love her.

* * *

"Okay..." The man positioned the needle so it was right above the heart on Courtney's arm. "Are you ready?"

Courtney let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, I'm... I'm ready."

I put a hand on her other shoulder, rubbing it comfortingly. "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want right?"

"I can do it Trent!" Courtney snapped at me and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "I'm Courtney Madison Summers! I was a C.I.T. you know?" Of course I knew, she told me everyday.

"Are we going to do this or not?" The two of us both glared lightly at the tattoo artist who shrugged. "Hey, I'm getting paid by the hour."

Courtney dug her fingernails into the chair. "Go, take it off. I don't want a connection to that _neanderthral _anymore."

He rolled his eyes, and I looked at Courtney nervously. "No, I refuse to let you do this. If you're doing it for me, I appreciate it, but I don't want you to have to go through the pain."

"Don't flatter yourself!" She glared harshly, I winced, it wasn't so hot when it was me she was mad at. "Who said I was doing it for you? Who said I'm not doing it for myself?"

"Okay!" I threw my hands up, "Then why didn't you want to do this after you and Duncan actually broke up? Why after you and me got together?" Because you're doing it for me! And I know that!" I sighed. "Courtney... I love you, but I don't want you to be hurt."

The artist rolled his eyes. "Yo, love birds, not that this ain't sweet and all. But are you doing it or not?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

I stood up quickly and scowled, "You know what? Stay, both of you. And you _better_ not get that tattoo off, because that'd be against the whole point."

"Trent! Trent what are you doing? You get back in here!" Courtney called after me as I walked away, leaving her and the man alone.

"I'll be back beautiful, just wait."

* * *

I walked back into the room after over an hour to meet Courtney's angry glare. "Well, nice to see you too."

The brunette huffed. "What was that? All I wanted to do was get my tattoo removed but you had to- ...What's that?"

I looked at her innocently. "What's what?"

"What's that... That thing on your arm?"

"Oh," I looked at my arm. "This?"

"Well duh!"

"This would be a tattoo." Before Courtney could yell at me, I continued. "You didn't want to be connected to Duncan, I didn't want you to be in pain. Now..." I walked towards her, grabbing her hands and kissing each of her knuckles. "You're not connected to Duncan." I gave her a smile to which she blushed at, already knowing what I was going to say. "You're connected to me."

"But... But... Why did you do that?" Courtney shook her head. "People aren't supposed to be like this. They're not supposed to make sacrifies. We're all selfish, why... Why?"

"Well..." I wrapped my arms around her and smiled. "I guess I'm just awesome like that."

Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

I smirked and pushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "You know you love me."

She shook her head. "Maybe a little bit." she leaned up and kissed me on the lips, then quickly pulling away, leaving me dazed. She turned around without a word and left the room.

That girl will be the death of me.


End file.
